225th Hunger Games
Hello guys, welcome to my first hunger games. Join me, as I plan to make these games the best I can! Rules 1. District 0-14 and The Capitol 2. Reservations last 3 days 3. Don't argue over dead tribute 4. 5 tributes per person 5. Tributes can be linked or be created 6. Keep on sending advice 7. I will write reapings later. The games may begin before them. Tribute Template Name: Age: Gender: District: Weapon: Fear: Weakness: Alliance: (can be filled out later) Tributes Alliances Career: Linen ©, Agleam (1), Courtney (1), Geno (2) Genny (2), Leven (4), Belinda (4), Mercury (13), Savien (14), Helena(14) Anti-Careers: Abelia ©, Louis (0), Rose (7), Limber (7), Felicity (9), Mai (13) Electro Siblings: Carmen (0), Zank (3) Light Siblings: Amy (5), Wheeler (5) District 8 alliance: Zeke (8), Calico (8) District 10 alliance: Piper (10), Shealynn (10) District 11 and 12 alliance: Chrys (11), Martin (12) Loners: Electro (3), Xerxes (6), Axelia (6), Harvest (9), Tomer (11), Solar (12) Twist This year, there will be no typical bloodbath, and the tributes will be matched up against another tribute, and there will be 3 pedestals, 1 containing a weapon, second containing a backpack with supplies, while the third can contain anything. The tributes may fight each other, run or simply share the items. Reapings District 0 District 1 District 2 District 3 District 4 District 5 District 6 Xerxes Pitch I put the pendant which was my first steal on Tina's Neck. She is the daughter of the peacekeeper who killed my father. My father, Hayden Pitch, was a thief. He taught me how to thieve too. Everly Pineswood, Justina's father, executed Hayden. And then I started to lose my humanity. Then I started to become a thief myself. And then peacekeepers shot my uncles. I kidnapped Tina, and she is captive since 3 years. But I am going to let her free today. I love her. I seriously love her. But I had to do this. I wanted to revenge my father. I lean forward towards her, and she does something I never expected! She starts to kiss me! I have been waiting for this day since the starting. She loves me back! I let the knife cut the rope. I feel a pain in my rib. Tina pushes me back. Ouch! Now she pushes me towards the window, which I let open for some air. She is actually very strong. Tina betrayed me. The kiss was a distraction. And the view I se below is no good. 2 Peacekeepers, who have now seen me. Tina pushes me down. The Peacekeepers catch me. Phew, they saved me. But I have to get free, or they will put me besides my father. I kick the other holding me in the gut, and push him into the other one. I run. Why are the streets empty? Oh, today is reaping day. Hunger games, the best escape from here. But, I will need to kill 31 others to come back alive. A girl, who I think is also 17, wearing a black dress, and is maybe crying, is on the stage. The boy who is chosen is maybe 12 or 13. And I volunteer. When the escort, Mrs Ceaser asks for my name, people start booing me. "In the Games for all the ladies!" District 7 District 8 District 9 District 10 Piper Haywood So, the reaping is today. No one is really excited for reapings. Every year 2 children from our district die. We don't have much victors. This is not like district 2. I walk from the farm to the city square. They collect our blood and we all are in our lines. Our escort and mayor say their regular speeches, and the escort gets ready to pick up a girl. The name is of a 12 year old girl, who starts walking towards the stage, but then another girl volunteers for her. I recognize her. She is the tom boyish girl who likes to take the lead. She volunteered for pity I guess, but she is so confident that I think she can be the victor of this quell. "Whats your name, young cow-girl?" asks the escort. "Shealynn Winchester " The next turn is of boys. The name announced is so familiar to me. Oh, its my name. No volunteers for me. I walk to the stage. I don't want to be in the games. The escort asks us to shake hands, and so do we. Maybe she can be a good ally. District 11 District 12 District 13 District 14 Savien "You both will volunteer this year, ok!" "Yes, we will. And one of us will end up being victor, right Savien!" I nod. I had a bad life in District 13. Then one day I found myself here in District 14. They were looking for a volunteer for their mutt program. The first one, Helena Furlarm, was a success. Helena was the first one to volunteer for this program. They mixed her DNA with that of a black cat. That is how she has gray fur. Other than that, she has a tail and has claws. She has pointed ears and fangs too. She can use them to bite, and kill others. She was the first one, but not the last. I was the second volunteer. I had no place to go, so I decided, why not volunteer for the program. But I think it was the worst mistake of my life. They mutated my DNA with that of a snake. And something else too, I guess. I grew scales, pointed ears, like those of Helena, and my hair became bluish-gray. I got poison in my mouth. But with that I lost my voice. They even made me lose emotions. But sometimes they come around. They take us both in a truck. A very special one. This might be used for future mutt tributes, those whom I may have to mentor. Helena gives me a bit of instructions. These aren't new for her, since she is 17, and has attended five reapings before. But I am 12, so this is my first. "Your finger will be pricked, and they will take some blood. But don't worry, this won't hurt. Also, scream at the top of your..... uh sorry, I forgot you couldn't speak. Ok, so wave your hands up and jump high as you can. I will tell them your name." I nod again. I go in the boys line. But Helena told me we will have our fingers pricked, and while everyone else's is done, they just scratch my finger. This is weird. I get into the line for the 12 year olds. When the escort asks for volunteers, I run towards the stage. I am met with a 16 year old. "Hunger Games are for humans, not for mutts, so go away." I don't wait a minute to bite him, and he is poisoned. Nobody else dares to come, and so I walk to the stage above. The escort asks for my name, but I point towards my mouth and draw a cross in the air. She asks for female volunteers, and a bunch of girls raise their hands. But when they see that Helena has her hand up, they put their hands down. They don't want to die before the games. Helena walks up to the stage. "I am Helena Furlarm, the future victor of the 9th Quarter Quell, the 225th Annual Hunger Games!" She then points towards me. "This is Savien!" "Ladies and Gentlemen, a huge round of applause of our tributes, Helena Furlarm and Savien" say the escort. "They are going to represent our district, district 14, in the 9th Quarter Quell!" I scratch my finger and ask Helena "Maybe that's because we are mutts?" The Capitol Arena The arena is a lush green forest. There is a mountain in the middle. The pedestals are halfway between the mountain and the end of the arena. There is are 4 ponds in the arena, one in north, one in east, one in south, and finally one in west. Pedestals are in an order. 1 to 4: north 5 to 8: east 9 to 12: south 12 to 16: west The Games Day 1/Bloodbath Battle 1 Savien (District 14) Adraline rush is filling in me. Today, the 225th Hunger Games start. Where I can be a victor, or lose my life. Who cares if I lose my life? Maybe Helena? Or maybe the lab, or maybe the career pack? Only Helena (14) would care truly if I die. Rest of them want me to kill others, so that their path to victory is easier. But still, I am trained to kill, and so will I kill. Now I get a clear view of the supplies. The weapon is a Sword. Not my weapon of choice. Then there is a backpack, which I seriously hope contains food. The third one is a canteen of water. I think it would be full. Now I can see the other tribute. It is Abelia Ceaser ©! The leader of the Anti-careers! I will kill her for sure. Kill! Kill! Kill! She sees me, and I know what she will do. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 225th Annual Hunger Games!" And the gong sounds. She runs towards the sword. I think she used it in private training. She is quick. She gets the sword, and comes running towards me. Wow, this was unexpected. I was caught off guard. I duck at the last moment, but I get nearly bald. This is my opportunity, I bite her legs, she falls, but she manages to stab my arm. This hurts. I get up, and try to take her sword. But she is still able to fight. Then, she drops still, her face pale. This is it! I poisoned her, the leader of the Anti-careers! I don't know how well they will be taking this news. I take her sword, and go towards the other supplies. The canteen is full. The backpack contains food. Yes! It also contains some other supplies, but most importantly, it contains medical items. I heal my shoulder, otherwise I would have bled to death. It contained five medical healing items, one which I used. But it does not contain an instant relief. But who needs that? Not me, Savien, the Male from District 14, who just killed the leader of the anti-careers! Now I should find Helena (14), and the other careers. Linen © would be happy that I killed the leader of the Antis! Battle 2 Linen Moonstone (Capitol) Yeah! The Hunger Games are beginning! Now which of my personality will help me? Linen or Moonlight? But I don't want to become Moonlight! First let me see the other tribute. Now she is revealed. No! Helena (14)! A fellow career! Why did it happen with me? My ally placed with me. I am the leader of the careers. This year the careers are 10 in size. Me, Agleam (1), Courtney (1), Geno (2), Genny (2), Leven (4), Belinda (4), Mercury (13), Savien (14), and ofcourse Helena. I think Geno (2) wanted to be leader himself. But, I will be the leader, no one else! Genny is the co-leader, moreover incharge of the females. Gong! The supplies are a backpack, a scythe (my weapon of choice!), and a needle which contains Insta-relief! We are in the best possible position. "A medical-kit with five healing items. For food - a box with 12 crackers, 6 beef pieces, and 16 rolls of bread." Says Helena "Lets eat!" "I had a hearty breakfast!" I didn't have a hearty breakfast, when the person sitting in front of me was Abelia ©! "What else is there?" "A sleeping bag!" Good. I need it. "And there are two canteens of water. Both are full! Must be enough until we hunt and get water." "How large?" "Both are two liters." Great! I think that is four liters. That will be enough. Now a give my scythe a Swoosh! Helena keeps the Insta-relief in the Backpack. I must not forget that. "Lets go and hunt other tributes!" I say "No, I think we should wait for Savien (14) and the others." I partially agree with her, since we are much more mighty when we all are together. And I don't want to lose my Linen side when I kill others. Battle 3 Carmen Electro Things are starting to get weird. First I volunteer in the same year as my sister, Belinda (4)(who hates me and Zank (3) for not going to District 4 alongside her), and Zank gets reaped the same year. All three of us lived in District 3. We had mean and arrogant parents. They wanted to kill us, or more specifically Zank. 9 years ago, Belinda gave Zank some matches. Zank burned our house down with it. Our parents died, and I moved to District 1, Belinda to 4, and Zank stayed there in 3. I took career training, then moved to 0. Now, my competitor is..... Mercury (13)! One of my sister's ally. I am going to kill him. The supplies are a backpack, one sword, and one battle axe! My weapon of choice! "Ill show your head to your sister" shouts Mercury. He thinks that he can kill me! "You need to kill me first for that, but now, you are going to die!" "Girl from 0, I have taken career training in 4" "Boy from 13, I have taken career training in 1" And the gong sounds We both go running towards our weapons. Me towards the battle axe, Mercury towards the sword. Both are sharp. He swings his sword towards my head. I duck. I swing it towards him, he steps back. We fight, with no one at a particular advantage, until I get an idea. I throw my axe towards his neck. It misses. No! But it hits his shoulder. He drops his sword. I take this opportunity and pick up the sword. He bites me in the back. But this won't stop me, Carmen Electro! I swing the sword towards his head. His head falls, separated from the body! He wanted to decapitate me. Now look who got decapitilated! I take his head, both the weapons, and the backpack. Now I have to find Zank (3) Battle 4 Louis Michael V Miape (District 0) Now it the time for domination! Everyone will remember the Miape family. Even though Cassandra did not get selected, but Louis is there! The supplies are, a backpack, a bow and a quiver full of 12 arrows (yay!), and strangely, a shovel. "Mines!" screams someone. Oh, the other tribute is Mai (13). One of my allies. Good for her, bad for me. She is weak. I take the Bow and hang the quiver over my shoulder. Mai takes the shovels and starts digging for mines. I take this opportunity to check the backpack. Enough food, enough medicine, enough water and a sleeping bag. A knife too! I'll give it to Mai later. Now I have to defend Mai. I will kill later, I will have 31 people to kill. Battle 5 Courtney Dax Time for domination begins! Now I will be the first. The one and only Courtney Dax. No one else will stand in my way of utter domination! Father, you will see! The supplies are, a backpack, a spiked mace, and a bow with a quiver of 12 arrows. Both are my preferred weapons! My opponent is Martin (12), and I will kill him. I think his weapon was a bow too. Gong! He sprints off in the woods. He is a coward. Or he is afraid of me. I go for the bow and load an arrow on it. I shoot it where he ran, and I hope it hits him. I load and shoot another one, if that one misses. "Thanks for the two arrows!" Someone shouts. Shoot. It missed him. Without thinking I shoot a third arrow "Thanks for that one too!" Martin escaped, but the good thing is that I have all the supplies, and all the weapons are of my choice! Battle 6 Agleam Delmont (District 1) This time has come, the time I was fearing. The games start now, and my family would be betting that I will be a bloodbath death, except for Zephyr, who I think would have volunteered for me. Or maybe I wont be a bloodbath death. My competitor is Solar Mortaris (12). She is a 12 year old who volunteered for her friend. Even the weapons are in my favour. A spear and a dagger, along with a backpack. But no, I will not kill her. I am not a bloodthirsty devil like my family. "Hey Solar, wanna ally? She is confused, which would be the expected reaction. I joined the careers during the training. "Don't worry, I am not a bloodthirsty career." I tell her with a reassuring smile. "Sure then, I guess" Yes! I need allies who are like me, not like my family. I give Solar the dagger and the knife that was kept in the backpack. I arm myself with the spear. Now we have to leave, otherwise some other tribute will come and kill us. Battle 7 Tomer Wilt (District 11) The games are beginning! The chance to kill more people! And my competitor is........ Genievieve (2), or as most of the careers like to call her, Genny. Eugene (2), or Geno, has a crush on her, I think. Besides, Geno talked to be in secret, and allowed me to join the careers in the games. So I cannot kill Genny. "Hey Geno's girlfriend!" "That's rude Tommy, and you should never anger a career!" she replies, but I think she is blushing a little. "Geno allowed me to join, and he thinks that his lips will soon taste sweet." "Ah then, have the scythe, I will take the Katana and the backpack. Then we will find Geno and the other careers" So I think she trusts me enough to not kill me. Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Utkar22